1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of eyeglasses, and more particularly to a pair of eyeglasses having an auxiliary frame for supporting auxiliary lenses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art of which applicant is aware is U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,207 to Chao and has been assigned to the present assignee. The primary frame are required to be engaged with magnets for actuating with the magnets engaged in the auxiliary frame, such that the auxiliary frame may not be attached to typical spectacle frame having no magnets therein.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional auxiliary spectacle frames.